Listen To Your Heart
by tudordemcak
Summary: Draco and Hermione have known each since they were 5 and both like each other. Does the Wizarding World change their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

**Draco Malfroy **

We grew up together, secret friends, always there for each other. I first met her when I was five…I was playing in the park with my neighbour and we saw the moving truck and she was in the red car in front. She had jumped out and ran to the swings and waited for her mother patiently to put her up in the swing. Theo and I thought she was pretty cool for a girl. We hung out every other day after that and sometimes she would invite me over to her house and her father made us warm, soft cookies…she never came over to mine, my parents were wizards and they didn't like it when I talked or made contact with muggles. I never knew how close I got to her though. After Theo moved away we became closer. I loved making her laugh and I got mad whenever I though she was hurt. She was that important to me. I thought we were inseparable and I realized I loved her. I wish I had told her hw I felt about her when I had the chance.

**Hermione Granger**

Most of my best memories are of me with him. He was one of the nicest guys I knew. Sweet, caring…cute. Excuse me for being female. We were the best of friends but I wanted to be more than friends. My mistake. I got attached too quick , he changed, and I ended up not trusting anyone. I was afraid. It's sick how I wanted to change for him…

Please review , should I continue or not? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_It was the way her eyes cut through me when she first saw me. I wasn't sure if she recognised me, but when she mouthed my name, Draco, I couldn't stand it. She stood near that Potter boy, his name like dirt in my mouth. He was the reason my father couldn't sleep, but when he made a fool of me, I hated him from then on. Hermione though, she stood tall and proud and I was happy that she was here. She wasn't like the rest of us though. Us being pure wizards and witches. The day I had met her had been perfect. She was perfect. But now times had changed. I wasn't my former old self. I was a Malfoy. Someone who couldn't fool around with a filthy mudblood. She looked up at me and I gave her a sharp look before turning my shoulder away from her._

_**Hermione Granger**_

_I whispered to him, tried to get his attention but after glancing at me once he never looked my way again. I don't know what hurt the most; his dirty look or the fact that I wasn't over him. I bent down, pretending to fix my robes as I furiously blinked away the tears._

" _Come on now, everyone into the Great Hall."_

_I looked up to see Professor McGonagall usher all the first years . I straightened up and headed towards the doors and as luck had it ,got pushed into Draco. He turned his head, saw me and quickly walked away, obviously wanting to ignore all contact with me. I squeezed my eyes and sighed. I thought about what I had done to make him hate me so, as I proceeded to walk ahead. This was going to be a long year._

_I pulled on the Sorting Hat and it yelled out Gryffindor. I put it back on the stool and managed to give a weak smile as I walked over to my table. Some older girl patted me on the shoulder when I sat down and I looked back towards the front to watch the rest of my peers get sorted into their houses. I don't know why I tried but when it was Draco's turn, I crossed my fingers under the table, hoping he would get sorted into the Gryffindor House. Of course it didn't work and he ended up in Slytherin and looked happy. I turned my back from the Slytherin Table and began the feast . I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and there was nothing more that I wanted to do but kill myself._

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_I looked over at the Gryffindor table and when I saw her smile my heart skipped a beat. But something about the look on her face worried me but my worries were replaced by anger as the Weasel smiled at her and she smiled back. I shook my head. Why did that bother me? At least she was happy , and that's all I wanted. I looked down the long pristine table. Like a wooden mirror I thought. I looked into it. My blonde hair was combed back, just the way mother liked it. They'd be happy I suppose. The boy across from me had dark hair and stretched out a large hand._

"_Malfoy eh? My father works alongside your dad at the ministry, I'm Hector Jezebel." _

_I shook his hand and they all cheered. _

_Secretly I couldn't wait to get to the common room. That way a good night's sleep would clear my head. What I really wanted right then was to hear what was going on in Hermione's head or to talk to her. What I wouldn't do to go back a year and somehow change our feelings. I pulled my blanket over my head and buried my face into the pillow. 7 years of school with Hermione. Cheers._

_Credits to my cute bf James who's helping me complete this story (: Thank you xx_


End file.
